The Sour Situation:17 sweet wishes
The Sour Situation:17 sweet wishes is a fanfiction created by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD, it is an Adventure about Melody Von Schweetz,finding a magic lamp in the fungeon in the castle,as a genie gives her 17 wishes instead of just 3.It is inspired by Monster High's 13 wishes. 'Characters' Melody Von Schweetz Growler Vanellope Von Schweetz Twister Von Schweetz November Marscandy Max O'Cream Mark O'Cream Melissa Gummy-Goober Lily Melonz Lola Melonz Pesto Fang The Sniper Trifila Berrycreams Taffyta Muttonfudge Tiffany Muttonfudge Amber O'Cream Fluffy Cottine Floss Cottine Freddie Cottine Grace Charmlet Goldy Charmlet Gordon Charmlet Gabby Charmlet Gemma Charmlet 'Minor characters' Candlehead Rancis Fluggerbutter Dorita De Chipo Strawbetty Muttonfudge Apozzer Granilla Violet Palmaella Jackson Berrycreams Kylie Berrycreams The Beginning November: *Panting and running holding Dorita* Dorita: Where are we going?! November: That doesn't matter! We have got to run! Dorita: Can't we stop for a Mcdonalds,I am hungry and tired and I fancy a Mcflury! Growler: *Runs through the door,her eyes glowing red* November,where are you?! November: Leave Dorita alone! Growler: NO! She is gonna wish for me to take over Sugar Rush.... November: NO SHE IS NOT! Growler: *Grabs Dorita and begins slapping her* November: Growler,stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Growler: Never! Dorita: Aaaaaaaaaaaah,what's happening?! November: GROWLER,LET HER GO! Growler: Shut up! Your goodie-niceness makes you weak! *Slaps November hardly* November: Please don't hurt,Dorita! Growler: Awww,beg all you like,but soon Dorita will become under my control! November: No she won't! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! Growler: SHUT UP! Dorita: What's going on?! Growler: *Whispers in Dorita's ear* Dorita,I am your friend,right? Dorita: Right! Growler: Well,can you use your last wish on me then? Dorita: Fine! But you owe me a brand new ultra-rare fashion designer coat and a happy meal! Growler: UGH,FINE! WHATEVER! Just make this wish... I wish that Growler could take over Sugar Rush! November: Don't Dorita! Growler: *Knife appears in her right hand* SAY IT! Dorita: I-I-I wish that Gr-Growler... November: NO! *Jumps on Dorita* Dorita: What's wrong?! November: Don't listen to her,Dorita! Don't waste your last wish on her! Wish for something else! Growler: NO! November: YES! Dorita: I wish for...a brand new ultra rare fashion designer coat! November: As you choose! *Claps hands together* *Dorita appears in a brand new coat Growler: W-WAIT DORITA! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! *Begins glitching alot* Grrrr.....I will get my revenge November! November: *Begins glitching too* Goodbye Dorita! *Goes back inside the lanturn* Growler: *Screams and bursts into jewels* Dorita: What the heck,just happened?! Awww now,I can't wish for a Mcdonalds! Oh well...I could always buy one! (Walks off) Chapter 1 *5 months later *It was a normal day in Sugar Rush.People were paying their fees into the Random Roster race. Vanellope: *Throws her coin into the giant trophy* Narrator: Vanellope Von Schweetz Twister: *Throws her coin into the giant trophy* Narrator: Twister Von Schweetz Mark: *Throws his coin in* Narrator: Mark O'Cream Melody: *Throws her coin in* Narrator: Melody Von Schweetz *All coins go in. Melody: *Muttering to Melissa* I am gonna try and win this race today! Melissa: I hope you win,Melody! Melody: Yes,that is if...Strawbetty does not ruin it for me! Melissa: Don't worry,I am here,no matter what! *Melissa jumps in her racing kart Melody: *Goes to jump in her racing kart,but slips* Strawbetty: *Walking by,waving at her fans with Apozzer * Melissa: *Sees Melody slipping* MELODY! *Grabs Melody's right foot* Melody and Melissa: *Slips and crashes into Strawbetty and Apozzer* Strawbetty: Aaah! HEY,WATCH WHERE YOU GOING! Melody: *Get's up and brushes her skirt* I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- Apozzer: Yeah,right! Strawbetty: Hah,talk about,complete failure! *All the bullies laugh at Melody Melody: *Tears form* I-I-I didn't mean to! Violet: *Calls from near Milkhead* HA! THE CREATORS SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU A SCRAPPED CHARACTER MELODY! NOBODY LIKES YOU! Strawbetty: That's right! And if you show your immature face on this starting line! I will make sure you never ever race again! Melody: *Shakes* Apozzer: Awwww,are you scared?! Strawbetty's fans: *Throws food at Melody and Melody falls back into a chocolate puddle* Strawbetty: Also...*Begins scratching Melody's purple glittery paint on her racing kart* *All bullies begin destroying it Melody: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Crying* Strawbetty: *Slaps Melody* Melody: *Get's up and runs off crying* Melissa: OMG! Mel,wait! *Drives after her* Melody: *Runs into the castle crying* Melissa: *Runs inside the castle* MEL! WAIT! Melody: *Sitting alone in the corner* Melissa: Just ignore her,Melody! Melody: No,she is right! I don't deserve to be a racer! I don't belong in Sugar Rush! Twister and Mark: *Had seen the horrible scene* Mark: Maybe,we should forget the random roaster race and check on Melody! Twister: Your right! I think I saw her run inside the castle! *They drive off to the castle Vanellope: Twister! Wait,what about the race? Twister: Melody,is more important! *Twister and Mark arrive at the castle and see Melissa and Melody Twister: Melody,are you all right?! Melody: No! I wanna be popular like you,Twister! You are my little sister and you have a boyfriend! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!! Twister: Calm down! Melody: NO! I am fed up of being known as Vanellope's annoying little sister! *Grabs hammer and begins smashing a book shelf up* Twister: And what do you think you are doing?! Melody: Collecting wood,duh! *Begins grabbing Christmas lights* *Begins building her name on top of the castle with the Christmas lights and begins building a stage underneith* Twister: WHAT THE HECK,ARE YOU DOING?! Melody: Building a giant stage with my name in giant light-letters nailed on to it! *Turns the Christmas lights on* Mark: MELODY,WAIT! IT'S GONNA BLOW! *Christmas lights explode and set half of the castle on fire* *Everybody at the random roster race sees the flames* *Everybody rushes to the castle* Vanellope: *Sees Melody holding the plugs shaking* MELODY,TO THE FUNGEON RIGHT NOW! Wynchel and Duncan: *Drag her into the fungeon* Vanellope: Twister,Mark and Melissa too! Twister: WHAT?! *Get's dragged into the fungeon* Twister: Oh,well done Melody! You have made us ALL stuck in here! Melody: Ugh,sorry! Twister: I don't get your fuss about being popular! Melody: *Storms off* *Lanturn shines at Melody Melody: Hmmm.... *Picks up the lanturn* Twister: Melody....come back! Melody: Ugh,I will be a minute! *Rubs dust of the lanturn* Ugh,Twister will see,I will be the President of Sugar Rush one day and I will make them all sorry..... *Lanturn glows,as a pretty girl appears* Girl: Hello,I am November Marscandy and I am here to serve the finder with 17 sweet wishes! Melody: W-what?! *They run up to Melody* Mark: Woah,who is this! November: Hello friends of the finder! I am November Marscandy the genie! Melissa: OMG,so you can grant wishes?! November: Yes...you may have whatever you want..... Chapter 2 Melody: S-so,I can wish for whatever I want to? November: Yes! Twister: Mel,what are you waiting for? Make a wish! Melody: Hmmmm Ok...I wish we were not in the fungeon any more! November: As you wish! *Claps hands together* *They appear outside the castle* Melody: Woah! Amber: *Walks up to Mark* Hey Mark! *Wearing one of his jackets* Mark: AMBER,GET MY JACKET OFF NOW! Amber: No! *Walks off* Mark: *Sighs* I wish,I could have a little brother... Melody: Hmmm...I can handle that! November,I wish Mark had a little brother! November: As you wish! *Claps her hands together* *A little boy appears* Twister: Hi there! What's your name?! Boy: I am Max O'Cream! Mark: Yay! Thanks Melody! Melody: Your welcome! Evan: *Pushes past Melody* Watch it,short stuff! Melody: Ugh,it's you! Evan: Yes,it's me! Melody: *Glares at Evan* You are proberly looking for Grace to bother her again! Evan: Shut up! You may be one of the vice presidents,but you don't scare me! Melody: Shut up! Grace: *Behind a bush hiding* Evan: Grace,I see you behind that bush! Come out! Grace: No! Go away Evan! Melody: *Sees Lindsay upset sitting on a jawbreaker* What's a matter Lindsay?! Lindsay: All Evan cares about is Grace! He never ever thinks of me.... Melody: Do you have a crush on him or something?! Lindsay: *Nods* Melody: Oh.I can handle that! November,I wish Evan liked Lindsay! November: As you wish! *Claps hands together* Evan: *Walks away from Grace and holds Lindsay's right hand* Wanna hang out? Lindsay: Sure! *Winks at Melody* Thanks Mel! *Walks off happy* Growler: *Spying on Melody* Hahahahaha! I cannot wait to mess with her mind! Max: *Has a crush on Melody* Errr...hi.... Melody: Oh hi! Fang: *Shooting a pop gun at a random candy cane tree* Melody: Yo Fang are you OK?! Fang: No...Strawbetty has made fun of me again *sighs* Melody: November,I need you! November: *Appears* Yes? Melody: I wish that Fang,was a playable character in his game! November: As you wish! *Claps hands together* Fang: *Opens his eyes,as loads of people with autograph books are around him* Thanks Melody! Melody: *Winks at Fang* Mark: *to Twister* Don't you think Melody is over doing her wishes a little bit?! Twister: I know right?! I'll go and talk to her! *Calls to Melody* Melody,why don't you pipe it down a bit? Melody: Shut up,Twister! This is my lanturn not yours! *Walks off and flicks her hair* Melissa: Something is up with her.... Chapter 3 Grace: This is ridiculous..... Lily: I know right? Melody: *Walking with her lanturn* Grace,what's a matter? Grace: I want to sign up for the Sugar Rush council,but Floss is beating me to it..... Melody: Oh.... Lily: Yeah,we are trying are best,but Grace is getting no votes.... Taffyta: (Over hears Grace and Lily) Maybe,I could help! If I tell everyone to vote for you,everyone will do as I command,cuz everyone knows I am the most popularist Sugar Rush racer behind the Schweetz....Well,just Twister and Vanellope,because Melody is a loser.... Melody: *Scowls at Taffyta* Grace: Taffyta! *Scowls at Taffyta* Taffyta: What?! It's true... Lily: But,could you really help me and Grace out?! Taffyta: Sure! *Turns to Melody* You weren't gonna help them were you? Because...everyone knows if you try to help anyone you make a big mess of things... Melody: Actually,I was! *Glares at Taffyta* Taffyta: Heard Strawbetty...destroyed your racing kart...too bad for you! Melody: Actually,I could just wish for a new one,with my genie! Taffyta: Wait,a genie?! Melody: Yeah.... Taffyta: In your dreams.... Melody: *to Grace and Lily* Girls,you can have a boring blabbering person like Taffyta,helping you.Or me with a special genie,can wish you anything you please! Taffyta: *Rolling her eyes at Melody* Melody: November,I need you! November: *Appears* Yes finder? Taffyta: Aaaaaaah! Where the heck did you come from?! Melody: The lanturn...*Smirks at Taffyta* Taffyta: I was asking the genie,IDIOT! Melody: November,I wish that Grace the Sugar Rush council leader! November: As,you wish! *Claps hands together* *Loads of people run up to Grace* Grace: Woah! Melody: *Walks off and winks at Taffyta* Taffyta: Grrrrrrrr..... *Melody walks to the castle grinning Melody: *Opens doors* Vanellope: Hi Melody...the castle is fixed up,as you can see.... Melody: YES,I'M NOT BLIND! Vanellope: Woah,calm down! Melody: You know what?! Leave me alone! And tell Twister to back off my lanturn! *Walks into the castles main toilets* Strawbetty,Apozzer and Violet: *Walk out of some of the toilets grinning at Melody evilly* Melody: Aaaaaaah! What are you doing here?! Strawbetty: You don't belong in these toilets,you don't belong ANYWHERE IN THIS ARCADE! Apozzer: *Slaps Melody* Violet: *Pushes past Melody* *They walk out Melody: *Crying* Growler: *Spying on Melody* She's right,you know...you are a loser! Melody: I'm a loser! Growler: But,I know...what will help you.... Melody: But I know,what can help me! *Grins evilly* Chapter 4 Growler: *Appears next to Melody in the mirror* Just ask November to make you popular and all your worries will be over! *Eyes glow red* Melody: Of course! November can help me! November,I need you! November: *Appears* Yes finder? *Notices Growler in the mirror and gasps* Growler,please go away and leave Melody alone! Melody: Who are you talking to,November?! November: Erm...no one! Growler: *Whispers in Melody's here* Make the wish,Melody! Melody: November,I wish to be popular! November: But Melody,you are special the way you are! Melody: Hmmm...I guess you are right,November! November: Phew! *Gives an I won evil smirk to Growler* Growler: *Get's super mad and begins glitching alot* You little brat! *to November* Melody,November is just getting in your way,and being bossy! YOU wanna be popular,Melody! Because you are a loser and you are not special what so ever! *to Melody* Melody: Actually,November...you cannot tell me what to do! I wish to be popular! November: But- Melody: JUST DO IT! November: Okay,as you wish! *Claps hands together and sighs* *Loads of smoke happens Melody: (Opens her eyes) November! Nothing has changed! November: Yes it has! Go outside and see for yourself! Melody: *Walks out the toilets* November: *Glares at Growler* What do you think you are doing to Melody?! Growler: Making her become under my control! November: NO! You won't hurt Melody,like you hurt all the other finders! Melody,has a good heart,she would not listen to someone as nasty as you! Growler: *Cackles* Well,no one can help her now! *Pushes November over and floats out the toilets* Melody: *Walks out the castle* *Loads of people run up to Melody* Gloyd: You look so hot today.... Swizzle: You are so gougerous! Melody: *Blushes* Th-thank you,guys! Rancis: *Pecks Melody on the cheek* I am so sorry! I couldn't help myself,you are so beutiful! Taffyta: RANCIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Gloyd: It's Taffyta! Let's run,dudes! *Grabs Melody's right hand and runs* Swizzle: NO,I WANNA HOLD MELODY'S HAND,DUDE! Gloyd: Tough! Gloyd and Swizzle: *Begin fighting over Melody* Rancis: Errr...Taffyta...Erm hey! Taffyta: What do you think you are doing kissing that freak of a loser?! Rancis: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MELODY?! Taffyta: A freak of a loser...like we always call her,remember?! Rancis: Taffyta,I'm so sorry...your dumped for Melody! Taffyta: WHAT?! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Punches Rancis hardly and knocks him out* Gloyd: Swizz,you carry Rancis and I will get Mel! Swizzle: NO GLOYD! I will get Melody! Gloyd and Swizzle: *Argue* Taffyta: EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HECK UP! *Swizzle and Gloyd be quiet and begin shaking rapidly Taffyta: Do you idiots wanna get punched?! Swizzle: *Grabs Rancis* Gloyd: *Grabs Melody* Taffyta: PUT HER DOWN! I WANNA SPEAK TO HER! Gloyd: Sorry Mel! I love you... *Let's go of Melody and kisses her and runs off with Swizzle* Max: *Sees the scene and begins sobbing* Mark: *Walking with Twister,Vanellope,Melissa and Amber* (Sees Max crying) Max,what's wrong?! Max: It's Melody! She is dating Rancis... *Crying* Mark: Awww Maxie! *Hugs him* Mel,is not worth it lately! Grace,Trfila and Lily: *Watching behind a bush* Lily: OMG! Poor Mel... Grace: *Looks scared* Trifila: Grace,what's a matter?! Grace: I sense something is in the shadows and it's telling me that something terrible is gonna happen to Melody... Trifila and Lily: *Looks confused at Grace* Grace: Something is defiantly not right.... Twister: I AM GONNA TALK TO MELODY! This is getting out of hand... MELODY THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! Melody: Oh,look it's my sister,who is trying to steal MY lanturn and MY genie! Twister: I do not care about your lanturn! You have changed ever since you found it! Now...we better get rid of it,before you get worse! *Grabs lanturn from Melody* Melody: TWISTER,GET OFF! *The two begin fighting Gloyd: *Punches Twister* Twister: OUCH! What was that for?! Gloyd: Leave the darling's,lanturn alone! Swizzle: YEAH,LOSER CAMP IS OVER THERE,TWISTER! *Giggles meanly* Twister: *Eyes fill with tears,as she runs off with Mark,Melissa,Amber and Max* Taffyta: Oh,so that's how you got popular? the lanturn! *Smirks evilly* Melody: Yes,problem? Taffyta: You have to EARN you popuality...looks like YOU never ever changed from being a loser...*Walks off cackiling* Melody: Grrrr...you'll see girl,you'll see! *Giggles evilly and walks off* Lily: What the heck,has happened to her?! Chapter 5 Growler: Hmmm...this isn't working as I planned,Gloster told me never to cheat,but I don't care.... *Get's out a spell book* Hmmm...there is a spell for evil shadow minions... *Reads out spell,behind a jawbreaker* *Loads of misty figures appear and walk up to Growler Growler: Aaaah! ???: *Shadow* Hello I am Smelody.... Growler: .... Smelody: These are my shadow friends Swister,Smark,Smelissa and Smellope... Smark: Sup? Growler: Listen up! All get in a line! Smelody: *Doing her hair and looking in a mini mirror not paying attention* Smark and Smelissa: *Eating lollipops* Swister: *Jumping from candy cane trees* Growler: EVERYONE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *They all float down to Growler Smelissa: What's a matter,Denise? Growler: Denise,who the heck is Denise? Smelissa: You are... Growler: No,I am not! I'm Growler! Smark: So Denise,how are you? Growler: *Facepalm* Swister: *Whispers to Smelody* I think Denise,likes us! Growler: See,that girl over there! *Points at Melody* You need to help me,control her mind! Smellope: So,we can eat her hair? Growler: WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO DUMB?! Swister: Don't get mad,Denise! Growler: ... Smellope: Who wants to go to the park?! All the shadows: ME! *All fly off* Growler: WAIT,YOU COME BACK HERE! *Runs after them* Melody: *Walking in the park feeling so happy and sees Smelody* (In thoughts) OMG! She looks so much like me! Smelody: HELLO! Melody: AAAAAH! Smelody: Why are you so scared of me? I am your shadow! Melody: Aaaah,go away! *Runs away,but Smark,Smelissa,Smellope and Swister block her way* Aaaah,help! Chapter 6 Melody: Why do you all look like Twister,Melissa,Vanellope and Mark? Smelody: That's for us to know! Melody: Please go away! I have got things to do! Smelody: Oh,really,like what?! Melody: Like apologizing to my little sister and her friends! Swister: Awwww,did you sibling bicker?! *All the shadows snigger at Melody Melody: Ugh,haven't you got other people to bother?! Smelody: No! Swister: Can we eat her hair now? *to Smark* Smark: Yes! *Get's forks and knifes out* *All the shadows lick their lips Melody: NO! *Punches Smark and runs off screaming* Smark: Awwww,there goes our dinner! Melody: Now...to apologize to Twist.... Growler: *Listening to Melody* Ugh,she's apologizing?! This is VERY bad! Smelody: BOO! Growler: Aaaah! Smelody: Hello Denise! Growler: GO AWAY! *Floats towards Melody* *Shadows float after Growler Growler: *to Melody* Your seriously,gonna apologize? After being popular...? Melody: Yes! She is my little sister! Growler: OH NO,YOUR NOT! *Grabs Melody and flings her against a candy cane tree* Melody: OWWWW! *Passes out* *Growler and the shadows walk up to Melody Smelody: What are we gonna do to her,Denise?! Growler: She has the lanturn...and when there is the lanturn...that means there is November! *They all smile at each other evilly. Chapter 7 Melody: *Slowly waking up* Growler: *Gasps and flies behind a bush with the shadows* Melody: Huh? What just happened? Gloyd: *Rushes up to Melody* OMG,are you OK?! Melody: Yes,I think so. Gloyd: *Helps her up* Melody: Thanks. *Loads of people run up to Melody* Random Guy: Can you come to my party? Swizzle: No,mine! Random Guy & Swizzle: *Begin fighting* Melody: Ugh... Melissa: *to Vanellope* I cannot believe,Melody spoke to Twister like that! Vanellope: I know right?! Melissa: I am gonna have a word with her....she is getting out of hand... Vanellope: Be careful... Melissa: I will... *Melissa walks towards Melody. Melissa: *Pushes through the crowd* Melody?! Melody: Melissa?! Melissa: Melody,we have got to talk... Rancis: *Pushes in front of Melissa* Hey,outta my way,Gummy-Girl.... Melissa: Hey,what's your problem?! *to Rancis* Rancis: Chill,I just wanna speak to my girlfriend! Melissa: GIRLFRIEND?! Melody: *Grabs Rancis and hugs him* Yes,he is my boyfriend now,Melissa.Jealous?! Melissa: No.I thought you had a love intrest for Max,anyway? Melody: Hah,are you kidding me?! Melissa: Melody...this has got to stop! Growler: *Behind a bush* Oh,no that Gummy-Girl,is gonna ruin, everything! Melody: *to Melissa* Oh really?! Melissa: Yes,please,I just want my BFF back! Melody: Well... *Sighs* Growler: *Flies behind Melody* Melody,don't lose everything...where was she when Strawbetty,bullied you?! Melody: Where were you when Strawbetty was bullying me,Melissa?! Melissa: Right next,to you! DUH! Melody: *Face palm* Rancis: Just leave her alone,Melissa! Melissa: *Rolls her eyes and storms off* A gang of guys: Can I have your autograph,Melody?! Melody: *Screams and rushes through crowd* *Crowd chases after her Melody: *Hides behind candy cane tree panting* Phew! They are gone! Taffyta: *Walks out of the shadows* Hello Melody. *Cackles evilly* Melody: *Screams* What do you want?! Taffyta: Being popular,is not that easy is it?! *Laughs meanly* Hah,what a fail. Melody: *Scowls at Taffyta* Growler: *Whispers in Melody's right ear* Maybe,she should know what it's like being unpopular?! Melody: November,I need you! November: *Appears* Yes,finder? Melody: I wish,Taffyta was unpopular! November: WHAT?! But my finder....I-I-.... Melody: DO IT,RIGHT NOW! November: *Sighs* As,you wish! *Claps hands together* *Loads of smoke happens Taffyta: *Screams* Phew...I am still my gourgeous self... *Smirks evilly at Melody and walks off* Melissa: *Walking with Vanellope* Taffyta: Guys,you would never believe what Melody,tried to do to me... Melissa: Hi,are you new here?! Taffyta: What?! NO! It's me.... Vanellope: Hello Me! Welcome to Sugar Rush! Taffyta: *Screams,as all the windows in Sugar Rush smash,as she storms off* Melissa: Woah! That new girl,has some serious issues... Chapter 8 Melody: *Eating lunch with Strawbetty,Apozzer and Violet on a bench in the Sugar Rush park* Strawbetty: So,you think Twister and Vanellope want the lamp and November all to themselves? Melody: Yep,they just won't give up! Strawbetty: Ugh! Vanellope: *Scowling over at Melody eating her lunch with Twister* Twister: Vanellope,what's wrong?! Vanellope: My little sister forgot,who her REAL friends were! *Points at Melody* Twister: Ugh! Just leave her to it! Vanellope: *Stands up and walks over to Melody and grabs her and drags her off* Violet: HEY!!!!!!! Vanellope: *Drags her into the castle* Melody: Vanellope,what's your damage?! Vanellope: MY damage?! You are so bratty,ever since you found,November! Melody: NO,I AM NOT! W-wait,you think so?! Vanellope: Yes,you are my little sister and I love you,just please come back,Melody! Melody: *Sighs* I am so sorry,Vanellope! November,I need you! November: Yes,my finder?! Growler: *Whispers into Melody's ear* DON'T! SHE IS JUST GETTING IN MY I-I-I MEAN,YOUR WAY! Melody: *Looks at Vanellope* Vanellope: *to November* November,thanks goodness your here! Melody,wants to wish that she wasn't popular any more! Because she isn't mature enough...to be honest. Melody: *Gasps* November: Is this true,my finder?! *to Melody* Growler: *Whispers to Melody* Vanellope said you are not mature enough to be popular,prove her wrong by vanishing her into November's lanturn! Melody: B-B-But- Growler: DO IT! Or be a loser again! Melody: NO! NOVEMBER,I WISH- to banish my big sister...*Tears form* Vanellope: *Gasps* November: *Tears form* A-As you wish,my finder! *Claps hands together* Vanellope: *Begins glitching rapidly* What's happening to me?! Melody: I am so sorry,Vanellope! Vanellope: *Dissapears* Melody: *Falls to her knees sobbing* Growler: *Cackles evilly* One,loser banished,a couple more go! November: *Comforts Melody* Shadows: *Sneak up behind Growler* BOO,DENISE! Growler: AAAAH,WHAT ARE YOU-?! *Notices Smellope* OMG,SMELLOPE! I NEED YOU TO TAKE VANELLOPE'S PLACE! Smellope: Um...all right! *Floats up next to Melody* Hello. Melody: Aaaah,Vanellope?! Smellope: Yes,it's me.And what you did was a good thing,you made me bad and bad is good.. *Cackles evilly* Melody: But,a minute a go,you said to stop being a bully?! Smellope: I was just pulling your leg! *Links arms with Melody and touches Melody's forehead* Melody: You know what,Vanellope?! You are right! BEING BAD IS GOOD! *Melody's eyes turn red and her skin turns grey Smellope & Melody: *Walks off cackling evilly* November: Uh-Oh! Chapter 9 Melissa: *Hiding behind a jawbreaker watching* OMG,I gotta tell Twister! *Rushes off Melissa: *Runs into the castle* TWISTER?! Twister: *Sitting on Vanellope's throne reading* Huh, Melissa? Melissa: Melody banished Vanellope! Twister: WHAT?! That's it,this ends...NOW! *Jumps out of Vanellope's throne and runs out the castle* Melissa: Twister,wait up! *Runs after her* *Meanwhile,Vanellope is slowly waking up Vanellope: Huh,where am I?! ???: In my world now. Vanellope: Huh,what world?! ???: The lanturn,you idiot! Vanellope: Oh.Who are you?! ???: *A shadowy Taffyta appears* I am Smaffyta & you have been sucked into the home of November & the home of Growler. Vanellope: ... Smaffyta: *Sighs fruistratedly & slams head against desk* THE GENIE!!! Vanellope: Oh,her Smaffyta: I have been hiding in these shadows for years.Until,I found you. Vanellope: *Notices she is in a genie costume* And why am I wearing this?! Smaffyta: It's the clothing,you need to wear to enter this place Vanellope: Ugh,well whoever made it has a bad sense of fashion... Smaffyta: I made it... Vanellope: Oh... Smaffyta: ... Vanellope: How can I get home?! Smaffyta: I cannot say... Vanellope: Why not?! Smaffyta: It's not my duty to tell you.My duty is just to make genie clothes. Vanellope: Let me get this straight,you are just some random shadow Taffyta fashion designer in a lanturn of a genie & a maniac?! Smaffyta: Pretty much,yes! Vanellope: *Screams out loud* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........MELODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kicks rock in anger* Chapter 10 Twister: Where did Melody go?! Melissa: She was here a minute a go... *Twister hears something Twister: Huh,what's that? Melissa: Let's check it out! *They walk up to where they heard the noise. Smellope & Melody: *Bullying Fluffy* Fluffy: Stop it... *Crying* Melody: Make us. Twister: OMG! Melissa: I'll distract them. *Runs to behind a Jawbreaker* Twister: *Runs after her* Melissa: *Throws rock at Melody's head* Melody: Ouch! Who did that?! COME ON,SHOW YOURSELF! Melissa: *Throws a rock at Melody's head again* Melody: *Sees Melissa* YOU! Melissa: Uh-oh! Melody & Smellope: *Runs after Melissa* Twister: *Gasps and runs to Fluffy,who is hurt* Fluffy,are you OK?! *Helps her up* Fluffy: Yes,thank you,Twister. Twister: I have had enough of this.Let's go and find Melissa! *They run off after Melody & Smellope* Smellope: *Throwing rocks at Melissa* How do you like that?! Melissa: *Panting* I'm sorry! OK?! Melody: You'll be sorry in a minute,when I banish you! *Chases after her angrily* Fluffy: There she is! *All the shadows jump in front of Smellope & Melody Smellope & Melody: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Fall backwards* Swister: Sorry,did we scare you?! Melody: Ugh! *Loads of people rush up to Melody & Smellope Gloyd: OMG,Melody?! Are you all right?! Melody: No.It was Fluffy & Twister! Twister: Uh-Oh! RUN!!!!!!!!! *The crowd runs after Fluffy & Twister screaming with rage Melissa: *Stops* Phew! They are gone now! *Notices the crows* Ugh,Melody and her stupid crowds! *Runs towards Fluffy & Twister* Fluffy: Quick,we better run! Twister: *Notices the chocolate river* I know,let's jump into the chocolate river,off the cliff! Fluffy: WHAT?! Melissa: Are you nuts?! We'll drown! Twister: Just trust me! For Melody... Melissa: *Sighs & holds Twister's hand* For Melody... Fluffy: *Holds Twister's other hand* For Melody... Twister: 3...2...1...GO! Swizzle: *Goes to grab Twister's foot,but slowly misses,as Fluffy,Twister & Melissa all jump* Twister: *Breathes,and shuts her eyes,as she feels herself getting closer & closer to the chocolate river* Melissa: *Mutters* I love you,Claire... Fluffy: *Tears form* Freddie,Floss,Faith I love you all! Twister: Goodbye,Vanellope. *The water get's closer & closer until... *SPLASH!!!!! *The three of them hit the chocolate river,and fall deep down. Rancis: OMG...Are they dead?! *The chocolate river stays still and silent Chapter 11 Rancis: Oh,well.Their dead now. *The crowd walks off Fluffy: *Slowly sees the sunshine and wakes up gasping for breath* I'm alive! Melissa: *Wakes up* OMG...that...was...EPIC! Fluffy: OMG,Twister! Where is she?! Melissa: *Begins feeling around for Twister in the water* TWISTER?! Twister: *A light begins piercing her eyes* (Wakes up) Melissa?! Fluffy?! *Twister notices she is in a place which is cloudy Twister: Where am I?! ???: Hello,Twister. Twister: Who are you?! ???: I am Starlight,your dead sister. Twister: *Gasps* Starlight: Melody has not got long left...before she ends up dead. Twister: How can I stop this,Starlight?! *A mirror drops from above Twister: *Grabs it* Starlight: Give this to Melody,she will remember everything,and all the adventures you two had together! Twister: But,what about Growler?! Starlight: *Slowly fades away* Twister: Starlight?! Come back! *Everywhere begins cracking Twister: *Screams,as she falls down the cracks* ???: *In the distance* Twister?! Twister: *Opens her eyes and sees Fluffy & Melissa's faces* Fluffy: Twister?! Twister: STARLIGHT?! Fluffy & Melissa: Huh? Twister: *Holding the mirror* My dead sister gave me this,it will help Melody! Chapter 12 Vanellope: Ugh! This sucks! Smaffyta: Stop moaning for crying out loud! Vanellope: Says the person,who won't shut up about her stupid new clothing line! Smaffyta: Ugh! *Meanwhile... Twister: Quick,we have got to get to Melody and show this her! Quickly! *Twister,Melissa & Fluffy run to where Melody & Smellope was Twister: Hmmm...their gone. Melissa: Let's check the castle. *They run to the castle Sour Bill: *Bringing out boxes of Vanellope's stuff* Twister: Sour Bill?! What are you doing with Vanellope's stuff?! Sour Bill: Vanellope is giving up her President spot for Melody... Twister,Fluffy & Melissa: WHAT?! Sour Bill: Shocking.I know. Twister: Sour Bill.You have been fooled! That is a shadow minion,who belongs to Growler! Her name is Smellope,it's not Vanellope! Sour Bill: Growler?! Twister: Yes,Gloster's little sister. Sour Bill: Oh. Twister: Come on,girls! *They run inside the castle Twister: MELODY?! Come on out! *They hear evil cackling from the castle toilets Fluffy: Shhh...Melody & Smellope are in there! *They all sneak into the castle toilets Growler,Smellope & Melody: *All laughing evilly* Melody: I cannot,wait to rule Sugar Rush! Smellope: I bet you'll do a great job,little sis. Growler: I know she will! *Winks at Melody* Melody: *Winks back* Twister: *Whispers* Grrr...it's Growler Growler: *Sees Twister* (Gasps) IT'S THE TWISTED BRAT! Melody: *Gasps* Twister?! Twister: MELODY,STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! Melody: Get in my way,again & I'll stop YOU! Melissa: If you wanna hurt Twister,you'll have to get through me first! Fluffy: And me! *They both hold Twister's hands Twister: Thanks,guys... Growler: *Whispers to Melody* Let's get rid of them,shall we?! Melody: *Tears slowly form* B-b-but they are my friends and my little sister... Growler: Seriously?! *Mimics Twister* She is just trying to steal the lanturn,Melody! Melody: *Sighs* I-I-I love you,Twister! Twister: I-I-I love you too,Melody! Growler: Enough,goo-goo eyes! Melody,it's time to make your wish! Melody: N-November I need you! November: *Appears* Yes,my finder? Melody: I wish to banish,Twister,Melissa & Fluffy. November: *Scowls at Melody* Hah.As you wish... *Twister,Melody & Fluffy all snuggle together Twister: Oh my gosh! *Screws her eyes up tightly* November: *Claps her hands together* Twister,Melissa & Fluffy: *Glitch away* Melody: Nooo,Twister wait,please I love you! *Begins crying* Growler: It's OK,you did the right thing! Melody: *Sighs* Chapter 13 Twister: *Opens her eyes* Huh,where are we?! Fluffy: We seem to be in some-sort of genie lanturn! Melissa: Wait-?! Does this mean we are in-?! Fluffy: Uh-Oh! Twister: NOVEMBER & GROWLER'S LANTURN?! Melissa,Twister & Fluffy: *All scream* Vanellope: Huh,who is that!? Twister: Wait,is that Vanellope?! Vanellope: OMG! Twister?! Twister: VANELLOPE! *Hugs Vanellope* Vanellope: Did Melody banish you guys,too?! Melissa: Yes. Vanellope: Ugh! That little guttersnipe! Melissa: Eeek,why are we in genie clothes?! Vanellope: Ugh! It's a long story! Twister: I still have the mirror! WAIT?! It's gone! Fluffy: Oh no! Vanellope: Wait,what mirror?! Twister: The one Starlight gave to me! Vanellope: Twister.Now is not the time to talk about,Starlight. Twister: No! She gave me it.To help Melody,now I have lost it and Melody could die! *Eyes fills with tears,as she runs off* Melissa: Twister,wait! *Runs after her* Twister: *Crying* Melissa: It's all right! You have been a great little sister to Melody! And I am sure,if she wasn't being a total jerk,she would be so proud of you! *Meanwhile... Growler: *Picks up the mirror,Twister dropped* So,this is what they had,huh?! *Smashes it* Melody: What was that for?! Growler: *Snatches lanturn off Melody and pours the broken glass in* They won't see this coming...*Laughs evilly* Posters Request - Genie Twister1.png|Twister's 17 sweet wishes poster Melody von Schweetzgenie.png|Melody's 17 sweet wishes poster Vanellope Von Schweetz genie.jpg|Vanellope's 17 sweet wishes poster DownloadMarkgenie.jpg|Mark's 17 sweet wishes poster Taffyta muttonfudgegenie.png|Taffyta's 17 sweet wishes poster Dorita minor poster.jpg|Dorita's 17 sweet wishes poster (minor) Swister Von Schweetz.png|Swister's 17 sweet wishes poster Smellope Von Schweetz.jpg|Smellope's 17 sweet wishes poster Gracegenie.png|Grace's 17 sweet wishes poster Melissagenie.png|Melissa's 17 sweet wishes poster Smelody Von Schweetz.png|Smelody's 17 sweet wishes poster Smaffyta Muttonfudge.png|Smaffyta's 17 sweet wishes poster Tiffany genie.png|Tiffany's 17 sweet wishes poster Smark O'Cream.jpg|Smark's 17 sweet wishes poster Pestoposter.png|Pesto's 17 Sweet Wishes poster Smelissa Gummy-Goober.png|Smelissa's 17 sweet wishes poster Twisterlolgenie.jpg|Twister 17 Sweet Wishes collage Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff